Avery Ho (Prime Earth)
During the Speed Force Storm of Central City Avery Ho was struck by lightning and was given access to the Speed Force like dozens of other citizens. Due to her mindset Avery had no control of her new powers and as such constantly vibrated, unable to stop herself. She was soon visited by the Flash and the speedster Dr. Meena Dhawan of S.T.A.R. Labs. After being taught how to control her vibrations she was brought to Dhawan's Speed Force Academy where she was taught to refine gifts under the guide of the Flash, August Heart and Dhawan. Soon after this she and a number of Speedsters including Dhawan were attacked by an unknown speedster who stole all of the speedsters speed, killing them in the process. Avery was able to escape with her life and warned the Flash of what was happening but upon returning the pair were too late as the speedsters were all seemingly dead. Days later The Flash discovered that the Speed Thief calling himself Godspeed was his partner August Heart, who seeked to have all the Speed Force so he could kill every criminal in Central City. He took the speed from the victims of the storm although he didn't want them to die. The Flash theorized that he would be able to take the speed off the citizens if they were willing for the process. Knowing that this was the only way to stop Godspeed from killing them the citizens agreed to go through with it. Flash took everyone's speed but before he could take Avery's speed Godspeed attacked him. Flash was able to defeat Godspeed with the help of Kid Flash and so Avery got to keep her powers. Justice League of China Grodd After some time with the JLC the Flash travelled to Central City to see Doctor Carver (the supposed leader of the science terrorists known as Black Hole) being put to trial. She rendezvoused with Kid Flash and attempted to protect Carver's convoy from Black Hole's attack, however the pair was unsuccessful as Carver had been killed. Soon after this time slowed down halting everyone in Central City from moving apart from Avery and Kid Flash. The Flash and Kid Flash travelled deeper into the city where they found the American Flash under attack by the Supervillain Multiplex. Meena was also present as she had been saved by Black Hole and now worked for them as the Negative Flash, as well as Raijin the self proclaimed Lightning God. All of these Black Hole agents worked for the leader Gorilla Grodd who was attempting to steal the Flash's Speed Force so he could continue living. Seeing an opportunity to help the Flash Avery and Kid Flash, the pair stole Raijin's Lightning Rod and fled the scene with it. They soon met up with the Flash who had been saved by Wally West but not before having his speed stolen by Grodd. Aqua-Man of North Korea After separating from the Ministry of Self-Reliance The Flash and Super-Man received a distress call from Bat-Man and Wonder-Woman. Upon arriving at the scene the team battle the emotion manipulating Apokoliptian Sleez and apprehend him. However the Lantern Corps of China intercept the League and attempt to arrest them under the authority of the Ministry. After escaping the area Flash and Super-Man are once again to combat a pair of giant crabs being ridden by a Korean teenager. | Powers = * Speed Force Conduit: After the Speed Force storm in Central City, Avery gained access to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time itself forward. ** : Avery is capable of moving at incredible superhuman speeds. ** : Avery's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows her to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speed. ** : Avery's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. ** : As explained by Barry Allen, a speedsters body is surrounded by a "friction cushion" which provides light protection from the nastier elements of their speed. *** : Avery's durability is enhanced to levels greater than any normal human. This is due to the Speed Force supplying her with a "friction cushion". ** : As a conduit of the Speed Force, Avery's body generates large amounts of electricity. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of her, especially when moving at superhuman speed. *** : By interlocking energy currents, Avery can drain away the Speed Force or Negative Speed Force, from other energy sources, such as a Speed Force storm. ** : The Speed Force grants Avery enhanced senses that allow her to perceive the world at a rate attuned to her reaction speed. ** : Avery is able to vibrate her molecules to phase through objects. ** : By vibrating at the right frequency Avery can turn herself invisible. ** : Avery can absorb the momentum of objects and people, slowing them down while increasing her own speed. ** : Avery is able to create strong vortexes of wind by rotating her arms at super-speed. | Abilities = * : Avery can speak Mandarin and English fluently. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Justice League of China Category:Great Ten members